Lessons in the TARDIS
by SophieWofy
Summary: The world is in danger, and only Lucy can save it. But will she go with the Doctor and his mysterious band of companions. AU. OC are mine.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a crossover piece between Doctor Who and an original story of mine, Lessons. I wrote it for a mate but decided to post it on here as well. All you need to know is that Lucy is a teenage girl in foster care and Jasmine is her social worker. Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me (unfortunately); Lucy and Jasmine are mine. Ladida, etc. AU, the Doctor has 4 companions. _

Jasmine opened the door to see a man standing on the doorstep. He was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit and converses, and appeared to have several companions waiting at the end of the driveway: a young blonde girl, a dark-haired woman in a leather jacket, a ginger woman and an oddly-dressed man wearing a long coat.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor," the man grinned.

"I didn't ask for a doctor," Jasmine replied, confused. She tried to block the man's way as he pushed past her into the building.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked, making his way towards the stairs.

"She's-" Jasmine began, before noticing that the four other people were making their way towards the foster home, chatting as they advanced up the driveway.

As they got closer, Jasmine was able to see –and hear- them more clearly. The middle-aged man spoke with an American accent, and Jasmine secretly thought he was quite good-looking. The blonde woman and the ginger woman both had London accents, and the latter seemed quite loud. The final woman was dark-skinned, like Jasmine herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasmine asked, but received no verbal response. She became increasingly annoyed as they entered the foster home one by one. She began to feel she was invisible, or insignificant, or both. Grabbing the blonde woman by the arm, she decided it was time for some answers. "Who are you?"

"Rose Tyler," the woman smiled. Jasmine noticed she had a slight lisp. "And you are?"

"Jasmine," the foster carer gabbled. "Jasmine Arieshi." She was shocked she'd actually got a response from the woman. She decided to keep the woman talking. "Who are your friends, and what do you want with Lucy?"

"That's Martha Jones, Donna Noble and Captain Jack Harkness," Rose gestured to each one in turn. "I'm guessing the Doctor introduced himself."

"Doctor who?" Jasmine asked. "I haven't seen him around before. Come to think of it, I don't recognise any of you."

"We're travellers," Rose explained. "There are a lot of people in danger, and Lucy's the only one who can help us."

"In danger from what?" Jasmine asked.

"The Silver Ghost," the Doctor appeared in between the two women with Lucy at his side.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, confused.

"The Silver Ghost feeds off people's memories," the Doctor explained. "The more distraught the better. We need Lucy to isolate the Silver Ghost and destroy it before it wipes the whole planet of all its memories. Or it's bye bye, Julius Caesar. Bye bye, Queen Victoria. Funny old woman, she was. Bye bye, everything you've ever known. People will forget how to live. We'll be at the start of humanity again, and trust me, it took an awful long time to get this far."

"But why do you need Lucy?" Jasmine asked. "Why not another kid? Why not one of you?"

"It's in Lucy's genes," the Doctor smiled. "Every few generations comes a person with the capabilities to defeat such a being, and it's you, Lucy."

"You're mad," Lucy told him. "You all are."

"Actually, I'm a temp from Chiswick, if you don't mind," the ginger woman frowned.

"Donna," the Doctor warned. He looked back at Lucy. "We'll need you to come with us for a bit."

"I guess it's better than hanging around here," she shrugged, looking at Jasmine for approval. "Barmy as it sounds, I don't want to be responsible for the world getting destroyed."

"Go on then," Jasmine knew it was no use arguing. Lucy had been through so much pain, it was actually nice to see her enthusiastic about something for once, even if it sounded crazy. "Take care of her."

"We will," Rose smiled.

Jasmine watched from the doorway as the group accompanied Lucy down the driveway. She turned and waved goodbye to her carer. Jasmine waved back. The group were heading around the corner, but not before the American stood and saluted Jasmine from the pavement. Smiling through her tears, Jasmine headed back indoors, somehow knowing Lucy would be safe with the five strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Just around the corner was a strange blue police box, which Lucy couldn't ever recall being there. Even stranger was when the man who had called himself the Doctor opened it and stepped inside, beckoning Lucy in. Already, Rose and Donna had followed him inside, and it was clear Jack and Martha were going to follow suit.

"We're not all going to fit," Lucy observed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," the Doctor grinned from the doorway. "They all say that. Take a look at the outside, it'll save you time later."

Confused by what he meant, Lucy walked around the outside of the police box. There seemed nothing unusual about it in particular: it had a light on the top, a notice detailing something or other pinned to the door, but nothing out of the ordinary for a police box. Or so Lucy thought. She'd never seen one before, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"You like?" the Doctor asked.

Lucy nodded. "It's-" she began, struggling for the right word. "Different."

"Different," the Doctor repeated. "I like that. Come inside."

Lucy did as he asked, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The room she was now in was about the size of the entire bottom floor of her care home, and there seemed no way it could fit into the tiny blue box she had walked into.

"TARDIS," the Doctor spoke before Lucy could open her mouth/ "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, how this room fits into the blue police box outside. Nifty design, don't you think?"

Lucy nodded, dumbstruck. "So this is all real?"

"Sure," Rose called from the other side of the giant room. "With the Doctor, expect the improbable." Lucy looked to the man himself for clarification, but he was at the door again, calling Martha and Jack inside.

"Let's get going," the Doctor grinned, making his way around the central machinery that operated the TARDIS. The man was always grinning, Lucy noted. Whether that was his natural mood or caused by the presence of one of his companions, she couldn't be sure.

"That's a favour UNIT now owes Torchwood," Jack laughed, slapping Martha playfully on the back.

"I was so sure she'd go out for another look," Martha sighed. "Still, as long as it doesn't involve any of my team fulfilling one of your deranged fantasies, I'll accept you won that one."

"I hadn't got that in mind, but now that you mention it," Jack winked. Martha pulled a face.

"Jack, stop flirting," the Doctor scolded him. "I need you to operate that switch over there. Martha, over here. Lucy, I need you to press that button when I tell you to, OK."

"You want me to operate this thing?" Lucy asked. "I'll crash it."

"Crash and burn," the Doctor shrugged. "I've done both. It's designed for six people to operate, and it's gone off course more than once when I've had to do it alone." He began to fiddle with a series of dials and knobs, then the rest of the group pressed, flicked or twisted their designated piece of machinery. On the Doctor's command, Lucy pressed down a button, and the TARDIS jerked into life. Lucy had to cling onto Rose for support.

"Just a bit of turbulence," the Doctor explained, seemingly steering the machine via the control panel. The TARDIS landed as suddenly as it had taken off, and the Doctor made his way over towards the door. "And, with a bit of luck," he told his companions as he opened the door and embraced the sunlight. "Welcome to Bedford!"


End file.
